


senseless

by thedork101



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AHAHAHA, Dominant Kim Yoosung, F/M, I Love Kim Yoosung, It's a little violent, Top Kim Yoosung, Yandere Kim Yoosung, be warned, but seriously, crazy in loveee, forgive me lord i have sinned, yoosung be crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedork101/pseuds/thedork101
Summary: you're his. and he'll make sure you remember that.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung & Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 283





	senseless

Yoosung isn't as dumb as people make him out to be. 

He knows lust when he sees it. Sexual desire is hard to cover up, Yoosung would know. He can see the yearning in the man’s eyes as they wander over your body, head to toe, stopping at times to assess your curves. 

Yoosung knows the feeling well, the sense of lusting over a beautiful body, of wanting nothing more than to have it pressed against yours.

But you belong to him, not to that disgusting pig that keeps ogling you so shamelessly. The bastard does not have the right to look at you. Doesn't have the right to be so close to you. And he’d damned to let such revolting behavior pass.

His fingers curl tightly around the grocery bags. He can practically see the man's neck snapping in his mind, and it feels good to know that it was Yoosung’s hands around his throat. He can almost feel his fist smashing into the man’s nose, splattering red blood on the concrete. What an improvement that would be. But he can't, not when you were there, all polite smiles and innocent words. He has to control himself for your sake and his. 

After all, if he were to murder the poor bastard, the police would take him away from you. 

So he sucks it up, smothers the raging fire inside him, and stomps over to where you stand. He can feel it, the security that comes with your presence, the warmth that washes over him when you spot him and smile, the pride he feels when your eyes never stray away from his. 

Yoosung smiles back, his tense shoulders relaxing as he stops in front of you, holding up a plastic bag in his hand. “You ready to go, my love?”, Yoosung asks, voice cheerful, but the glance he shoots the man is anything but. You take ahold of his free hand and nod, humming a happy “Mhm!” that makes his heart flutter. 

This is good, Yoosung thinks. The man will finally leave them alone and never bother them aga-

An unfamiliar hand shoots out to grab at your shoulder, a desperate look in the man’s wide eyes. “U-Uh, ______-ssi could you,” he licks his lips, and Yoosung can feel your hand shaking in his. The blonde’s lips twitch in irritation. “Could you give me your number? I’d really like to…” The bastard’s eyes scan you over again. Yoosung can't help the quiet growl that rumbles deep in his throat, rage filling his body at the lecherous gaze. “Discuss some personal matters with you.”

Yoosung’s face feels hot and he drops your hand as well as the plastic bag filled with groceries, gaining the man’s attention. Your nervous expression goes unnoticed by the blonde, his eyes piercing into the man with a glare so cold it could freeze over hell. 

You are HIS. And he will prove it as such. 

“Excuse me sir,” his smile is chilling, a sweet upturn of his lips that does not reach his darkened eyes. “I would greatly appreciate it if you let go of my girlfriend. Now.” You notice his clenched fists, and you quickly reach out to grab his hand, your lips trembling in fear for the man’s life. 

“Y-Yoosungie, it’s okay! He didn't mean anything by it, r-right Heejae-ssi?”, you try to soothe the blonde. But it seems you've made a terrible mistake. With just a slip of a name, his name no less, Yoosung finally snaps. 

He turns to look at you and his piercing glare has you biting your lip as you finally realize what exactly you have done. “Heejae-ssi huh? So that’s your name.” Yoosung directs his attention towards the man-no, Heejae. The pure hatred he feels for Heejae at this very moment will never amount to the betrayal from hearing you say this man’s name. “Well, Heejae, I’ll deal with you later.” The venom in his promise has Heejae stumbling back in alarm, body shaking when he sees the murderous intent in Yoosung’s eyes. 

“Come on ______. Time for you to reflect on what you've done!”, his voice turns sickly sweet as he scoops up the dropped grocery bag. Yoosung grabs your hand with his other and pulls you along, walking in the direction of their apartment. You turn your head to look back at Heejae, who is still standing there, looking scared for his life. ‘I’m sorry,’ you think, dread seeping into your body. ‘I can't protect you now. I’m so sorry.’

Yoosung’s grip tightens on your hand and you wince from the iron grip. “Yoosung-!” 

“Don't.”, you hear him say. You shiver from the emptiness in his voice. “Don’t talk to me right now ______, or else I’ll get angrier.”

You could only do as he said.

The hand wrapped around your heart never seems to let go. 

-

The sight before him is a familiar one. 

Your bare body stretched enticingly on the sheets, your ass in the air while your arms lay lifeless beside you. Your tear-streaked face was hidden in the shelter of your pillows and he smiles cruelly when he sees the red tips of your ears. This is his favorite view, a picture he keeps close to his heart, something no one else but him should see. 

The silk sheets were gripped onto and wrinkled under your clenched fists as your body jerks from the harsh movement of Yoosung’s hips. You were pinned down, on your hands and knees, helpless as Yoosung drilled into you with his dripping shaft slamming into your sweetest spots with every drive. You take pride in his loud moans, his low growls, the strong grip he has on your waist. 

“You love getting fucked, don’t you? Can’t even stay quiet for five seconds.” His words are filthy, they always are whenever he’s having his jealous fits, but you love it, god you love it when he’s like this. Taking you over and over, fucking into you with everything he has to offer, searing his name into your body like a brand. 

Yoosung fists at your hair and lifts your head back, revealing your tear-stained cheeks and dilated pupils, mouth bitten red from where you’ve been trying and failing to stop your moans.

“Don’t hide baby,” he murmurs into your ear, swiveling his hips and you moan the loudest you have yet, mouth dropping open as you sob– Yoosung’s cock hitting all of your sensitive spots. “Let me see how pretty you are when you’re being fucked by me.”

The torturous slide of his dick as he pulls out is dizzying, your body unable to hold itself up anymore and you finally collapse on the sheets, trembling and unsatisfied. “Look at you,” he coos, sweetly but with a roughness that has you squirming. “You want more don’t you?”

“Please, please,” you babble nonsensically. “D-Don’t stop, please!” 

“How cute,” he coos. You squeal as his hand lands a slap against your ass, painful enough to have your cunt aching from desire. He listens as you whine into the pillow, a crooked smile on his face. “Turn over, baby, and I’ll give you what you want.” 

You do what he says, laying yourself bare and wanting for him, legs spreading unabashedly. Yoosung is a lucky man. “So shameless,” he clicks his tongue. He leans in to kiss you, sweet and slow, so unlike his demeanor. He rubs the tip of his cock against you, teasingly, your pleas a pleasant symphony only he can enjoy. 

He pushes in until all you can feel is Yoosung. His touch, his breaths, his cock. He fits inside you so perfectly, it drives you insane. “I love being inside you,” he moans, nosing at your jaw. He bites into your skin just as his hips move to fuck you properly, relishing your cries. 

His head spins with pleasure, your heat, your scent; all of you. You intoxicate him, an addiction he’ll never escape. He kisses you, lets all his moans pass into your mouth, listens to you echo them back. It’s dirty. It’s wonderful. It’s all his. Your body moves up a fraction against the bed with every forceful pump of his hips, and you quickly reach up to grip at the headboard, grounding your body, your sanity.

Your back arches as you cum, mouth open in a silent “oh”. It’s the most beautiful sight Yoosung’s ever seen. He wants to capture it, wants to keep it forever. He fucks into you, once, twice, before he’s whining into your neck, filling you to the brim with his cum. 

“Baby,” you sigh, tired but happy. Your body feels weightless and warm, your arms deadweight on the mattress. “You’re always so jealous.” He lifts his head to show you his pouting lips, feigning innocence. “I have a reason to be,” he protests, his hand moving to cradle your cheek. “You’re too beautiful, it’s dangerous! I’m serious honey, don’t laugh!” 

Yoosung smiles at the sound of your laughter despite telling you to stop, his hand brushing wisps of hair off your face. “If you don’t stop laughing, I’ll have to punish you,” he simpers. 

“And how would you do that?” You smirk, but not for long. 

You squeal as he pulls you up and into his lap, his dick hard and still inside you. He grinds into you and you shudder from the sensation. “Instead of making you laugh,” he whispers. 

“I’ll just have to make you scream.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: yoosungimagines
> 
> aha aha leave some comments? (ahahha pls? ;;)  
> thank you for reading bbbbbbs, hope you enjoy  
> its 7am I have not slept  
> lololol


End file.
